


Tit for Tat

by saphsaq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dathomir, F/M, Jedi, Nightsisters, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an information has to be purchased - or how Master Kenobi and Mother Talzin closed a deal. Short interlude within <a href="http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Witches_of_the_Mist">episode 14 of season 3</a> in the Clone Wars.</p>
<p>Source: Clone Wars the cartoon series. And there the episode 14 of season 3 mainly (with a wee bit of its precedent episode). As well as my wretched fantasy.</p>
<p>Acknowledgement: Thankies to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Redone/pseuds/Redone">Redone</a> for the pointers she gave to clean up this dirty little piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

“Rumours?” Anakin's voice traversed the scale of emotions from incredulity to irritation in one big stride: “You call two dead Jedi rumours?!” He jumped from his chair at the long table in the Nightsisters' assembly room. The three witches of the village guard in his back gripped their weapons harder.

Obi-Wan, equally fast up from his seat, but not that shaken by Mother Talzin's remark, put a calming hand at his companions arm before speaking to their host: “This thing --- ---” The orange-red glowing glass sphere on the table in front of Mother Talzin displayed a burlesque mirror image of his face with the broad-shouldered shadow of the younger Jedi Master looming behind him. Suddenly Obi-Wan felt in lack of an appropriate name. But feeling also Anakin's seething temper pressing almost physically for a fast solution, he didn't care to find a less insulting one: “This **animal** is extremely dangerous.” The moment he hit his fists on the hard-wood table and leaned over for putting emphasis in his words, he knew it would appear as if he wanted to shield the witch from the ill mood of his companion. 

Yet the ruler of this small and exilian Nightsisters coven seemed not to be inclined to answer their request anyway. She tilted her head and looked away, mild annoyance in the gaze when she batted her eyelashes. But at the other hand - she didn't tell the guard to remove those two unwanted male applicants from the clan house and the village, did she? It filled Obi-Wan with hope, even if not knowing much about the personal traits of Mother Talzin. 

After a time deeming her sufficient to demonstrate her power, she would certainly help them to locate the mysterious Darthomiri male who had massacred Jedi, GAR troopers and Separatist droids alike at Devaron. The Nightsisters usually assume, albeit focussing at rather dark aspects of the Force, no obligation to anyone but their respective coven he had learned. However the presence of his former Padawan was like a tempest imminent in his back. Obi-Wan rose his voice: “If you have any information about his whereabouts, you **must** tell us!” 

Mother Talzin stirred in her chair as if finally made her mind up about her visitors imploring and, regardless of how pointless it was, having decided it had at least to be noticed. She locked her gaze with Obi-Wan's: “Master Kenobi, when you arrived, I said, I was thinking you have a question for me. Which you confirmed. Now it seems to be rather an order?” 

It were Obi-Wan's ears, who advised him of the change first: the words lacked their resounding echo. They were almost like a sober and reasonable question uttered by an elderly woman in charge of protecting her tribe but knowing the boundaries of her power all too well. Also the omnipresent hissing whisper in the air, some ghostly manifestation of the Force, had chased. 

A fast glance around showed Anakin as well as the three witches of the village guard frozen in mid-motion. Obi-Wan could even see the atoms of the energy bows, two of the nightsisters brandished, moving slowly in their stream of purple plasma. So at Dathomir the secret how to dilate time was known? For a moment Obi-Wan wished he had undertaken this reconnaissance trip alone or that his former Padawan was as popular with the women like he thought. Brave he said: “I certainly can not command you, Mother Talzin. But I know, you understand the matter is urgent.” 

“If I only were convinced of this urgency ---” 

The witch had left the last word trailing off and Obi-Wan responded equal vaguely: “I can hardly imagine what might convince you, Mother Talzin ---” 

She did send him a meaningful smile: “I heard, there are arcane Jedi arts. Arts a master of your standing must be initiated in.” 

There was still a little hope, the negotiation would not take **that** turn. But the information they were out for was vital and had to be purchased regardless of its costs: “Yes, there are --- some arcane arts.” 

“Now you make me paraphrase your own words: Don't play innocent with me, Master Kenobi. I'm not intending to drain you of all your order's precious secrets. I was rather thinking of a tiny fraction of not much consequence. Mind to share?” 

The crude and acrid smell of Darthomir incense had never been more overwhelming: “No, I don't mind.” 

“I appreciate your courtesy very much. And I will make it ---” 

Obi-Wan kissed the rest of the line from the lips of Mother Talzin. “You have no idea what courtesy could be,” he murmured before moving on to kiss witch’s eyes too, while holding her face with both hands in what was called 'cradling the flower'. In his fingertips, just below her jawline, he felt a pulse quicken. 

Shaking herself gently free, Mother Talzin let hear a raspy chuckle - a gentle chuckle of pleasure Obi-Wan corrected himself - and finished her last line: “--- I'll make it not harder than necessary for you.” 

“I know,” responded Obi-Wan gauging how much taller and older than him Mother Talzin was. Yet under his gaze her features became younger and the harsh lines of tattoo softened until their grey not longer marred, but just accentuated her creamy skin. Gracefully the witch rose and gestured the Jedi to follow. 

Obi-Wan did send the four living statues standing at the table a last sweeping gaze. For them, Mother Talzin and he must appear like about to engage in a dispute at any moment. And that would it look for some time longer – but not for him. Obi-Wan circled the table and entered Mother Talzin’s private rooms.

* * *

[...]

* * *

 “That was most satisfying, Master Kenobi. I wish I could keep you forever.” The fingers of the witch caressed his beard, but Obi-Wan caught them when they moved slowly but unmistakeably toward his forehead: “That wouldn’t be the same.” 

“I know,” sighed Mother Talzin. Both rose and dressed wordless. 

Back into the assembly room, Anakin and the three witches of the village guard had moved in the most minuscule way. Mother Talzin sat down at the table like she had before and Obi-Wan too resumed his stance from earlier on. After having fulfilled his part of the bargain, he was again hopeful. 

When the witch let fly her hands over the orange glass sphere, Obi-Wan felt the dam which had held back the time breaking down abruptly. For a glimpse of a moment there was an onrush of noises, smells and motions until all had settled and Anakin was his normal agitated self as well as the energy bows of the village guards hummed in their usual menacing way. 

The circular gestures of the witch’s hands over the glass sphere became faster. From the corner of his eye Obi-Wan saw Anakin leaning forward to catch whatever Mother Talzin might utter. But she spoke loud enough to fill the whole of the room with her words: “Savage --- **Savage Oppress ---** ” 

In the glass sphere a face appeared. Despite been prepared from the investigation of the Delta Squad in the Temple of Eedit, the face was like a dreadful recall of the past for Obi-Wan. To his former Padawan it must too mean something - a remembrance of a frightened run in the deserts of Tatooine probably. But for Obi-Wan it was Theet. Theet. Time and again Theet. An eerie reactor room, an endless duel and an almost unbearable loss... As Mother Talzin kept silence after giving the name of the wanted, Obi-Wan yelled at her: “Please!” 

“He is --- at Toydaria.” The fluttering hands sunk down aside the now dull ball of glass. The witch slumped in her chair, eyes wide open. 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan didn't cared to bow a thank-you at Mother Talzin when he stormed out of the clan house. He appreciated her toil to divine the answers for the Jedis' questions, but found himself unable to keep up even a façade of politeness for any longer. Surprised by that, Anakin had hesitated a moment with the farewell. So, before hearing his footsteps, Obi-Wan felt the consoling yet at the same time gingerly inquiring touch through the bond he and his former Padawan still shared. 

* * *

Mother Talzin listened to the fading sound of the Jedi Ambassador shuttle with increasing delight. Not just because a male power at par with her leaving! All in all this had been - how had she said to this bearded Jedi Master? - most satisfactory. And aside the small personal gratification, the plot had developed nicely and would continue giving. 

“You have called for me Mother.” The last repatriate of her coven appeared at the side of the old witch. 

“Yes, Ventress.” Mother Talzin didn't like people who spoke in statements to her rather of asking. It never did any good to a sister to stay away from her coven long enough to adopt the ways of the outlanders – and then dare to crawl back into the village. Mother Talzin folded her hands in front of her ornate belt and started to walk, thus making Assajj following her. “The time has come, sister. You must put your plan against Dooku into effect now.” 

Visibly surprised the former alley of the Count answered: “He isn't ready, Mother. He needs more training.” 

Mother Talzin managed to balance command and benevolence nicely in her words. She even sprinkled them with a hint of sorrow: “He has to be ready. Together the two of you will be able to eliminate the Count. But you must act now. We can not keep your new assassin a secret forever.” 

“I will have my revenge.” The younger witch bowed. For Mother Talzins taste Assajj Ventress had given in a bit too fast, a tad too easy. Perhaps she had seen through the veil of words? Another reason not to like her. Another reason not to treat her like a Daughter of Allya. “You will sister, you will.”

Ventress shook wordless the hands of Talzin from her shoulders and went off to fetch Savage Oppress. Mother Talzin didn't comment on this third insubordination, calming herself: 'She wouldn't be half that useful if she would be male.'

**Author's Note:**

> First published in a private mailing list. Out now here at 05/13/2013.


End file.
